


ТЁЩА ПРИЕХАЛА !

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [6]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прикололся немного ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ВИЗИТ МАМЫ

... Белла мысленно возблагодарила неведомо кого - бога или дьявола за свой, теперь сильно обострившийся слух, потому что стоило ей выйти из машины возле полицейского участка, она услышала знакомый голос из кабинета отца. Мама ... Раньше бы Белла обрадовалась - но это было РАНЬШЕ. Это было ДО ... Превращения. А сейчас ... Что скажет Рене, когда увидит дочь ТАКОЙ ? А внучка, которой годик, а она выглядит на десять ? Белла не считала свою мать дурой - но будь она даже глупа как пробка и то начала бы задавать вопросы ... Белла нырнула в свой автомобиль и припарковавшись в паре кварталов, откинулась на сиденье и закрыла глаза - голова у неё давно не болела но сейчас грозила взорваться ... Чарли давно уже привык и не задавал вопросов. "Меньше знаешь - лучше спишь !" - выбито было бы на его семейном гербе, будь у него таковой. Внучка-не внучка растущая не по дням, а по часам. Собственная дочь, которая теперь мало походила на прежнюю Изабеллу Свон. Её приятель оборотень. Её новая семья ... Чарли старался не задумываться кто они. Он старался не замечать перемен, что случились с дочерью - изменившуюся внешность, голос, цвет глаз, силу - Белла, забывшись, с лёгкостью подняла и перенесла тяжеленный ящик, который сам Чарли с трудом мог стронуть с места. А однажды он, потянувшись за дальней тарелкой на полке в кухне, случайно смахнул на пол стеклянный стакан - Белла, которая стояла в метрах трёх, мгновенно оказалась рядом и перехватила стакан в воздухе. Чарли ничего не сказал но по его спине прокатились волны холода и жара. В этом всём было что то нечеловеческое. Но какой то древний инстинкт удерживал Чарли от прямого вопроса к дочери - кто и что она теперь ? А вот Рене ...

__________________________________________________________________________  
  
В комнате, в которой собрался весь клан Калленов, повисла, необыкновенная даже для вампиров, тишина, нарушаемая биением сердечка Ренесми. Словно в этом безмолвии, которое тёмной водой заполнило комнату, тикали маленькие золотые часы.  
\- Вот не было заботы так подай ... - проворчал Карлайл, словно подводя итог дискуссии.   
\- Так что делать будет ? - осведомился Эммет.   
Затренькал телефон. Белла поднесла трубку к уху. Чарли. "Мы уже едем." Давно Белла не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Пауза явно затягивалась ... Рене смотрела на дочь открыв рот - как маленькая девочка в зоопарке на совокупляющихся макак. То есть в полном шоке. Последней каплей стала Ренесми. Она догадалась поприветствовать Рене словами:"Здравствуй, бабушка !" У Рене глаза начали разъезжаться в разные стороны правый смотрел на дочь левый на Несси. Белла думала, что мать хватит инсульт.   
\- Как ?! ... Ты ?! ... Что ?! ...  
Рене никак не могла никак собрать связное предложение из междометий. Ей как то не пришлось поработать прорабом на стройке в Сибири. А так бы всё связалось. С добавлением некоторых известных слов. Внучка Рене добила. Она никак не ожидала увидеть вместо пухленького младенца с соской и в манежике девочку лет десяти с книжкой в руках. Можно было, конечно, рассказать историю про старшего брата Эдварда и удочерение но Ренесми стала слишком похожа на саму Беллу, а на фоне изменений случившихся с дочерью, Рене явно не поверила бы ей да и врала Белла плохо - в этом ей не сравниться с Эдвардом - у него почти столетний стаж всё таки ... Так что Белла просто ждала пока Рене наконец успокоится, соберётся с мыслями и наконец сформулирует что-то внятное. Рене сглотнула и выпрямилась на стуле и в тишине комнаты прозвучало особенно звонко и резко:  
\- Когда ты стала вампиром ?  
Если бы Белла была ещё способна поперхнуться она бы поперхнулась - но у неё не было чашки чая в руках и поэтому обошлось без киношного штампа - туча брызг и кашель, забрызганная чаем Рене... Белла уставилась на мать:  
\- Как ?   
Рене только отмахнулась:  
\- А моя внучка вампир наполовину ?  
\- Да. Но как ты ...  
\- Неважно. Вторая в роду. Первой была моя прапрапрабабушка. Я вас потом познакомлю.  
\- ???!  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Карлайл церемонно склонился и поцеловал руку молодой женщине в старомодном платье. Знакомство двух вампирских кланов состоялось ...


	2. ЗАРИСОВОЧКА

… Вперёд выступила высокая и тонкая молодая женщина — совсем юная, кареглазая девушка. Она стояла, прямая как стрела, и смело смотрела прямо в глаза Аро, уверенно, по хозяйски положив руку на холку большого рыжего волка. Внезапно, словно из воздуха по бокам от Нэсси и Джейкоба возникли ещё волки. Молодые, поджарые они настороженно смотрели на Вольтури и их спутников красными блестящими глазами. Аро напрягся — что то было не так — поражала скорость и бесшумность с которой эти молодые волки возникли из морозного тумана. Слишком быстро даже для вампирских глаз. Они пролетели по полю почти не касаясь снега.

\- Кто это, девочка ? - почти ласково произнёс, практически пропел, Аро. Кай нахмурился — он явно был встревожен.

\- Мои дети ! - гордо ответила Несси всё так же прямо глядя в лицо предводителю Вольтури.

Глаза Аро расширились от удивления.

\- Я хочу услышать подробности ! - потребовал он. Кай поражённо застыл, глядя на молодых оборотней, которые смотрели на Вольтури без страха, насмешливо и не моргая. Теперь Аро понял, что его заставило насторожиться — эти волки, пролетев через всё , покрытое глубоким, вязким снегом, поле не выглядели усталыми, даже запыхавшимися. Их сердца не бились. От шкур и из их пастей не поднимался пар. Они были словно ожившие статуи.

\- Это оборотни ? - каркнул Кай.

\- В них есть треть человеческой крови, треть вампирской и треть от оборотня. - спокойно и гордо ответила Несси. - Это же дети мои и Джейкоба. А подробности … - Несси рассмеялась. - Аро, надеюсь ты ещё помнишь откуда берутся дети ? Напоминать не надо ?

Аро промолчал. Он был в недоумении. И растерян.

\- Нам надо посоветоваться … И не здесь … Надо подумать …

И только снег взметнулся — Вольтури, исчезли, словно вспугнутое вороньё, за горизонтом.

\- И чё заходил — может чего сказать хотел ? - насмешливо протянул Эмметт.

Молодая женщина-вампир в чёрном, старомодном платье тихо рассмеялась:

\- Если бы он попробовал затеять драку его ждало бы немало сюрпризов …

Белла улыбнулась:

\- Я не сомневаюсь, бабушка …

Элис нахмурилась:

\- Они ещё вернутся … - И фыркнула от смеха. - Благодаря тебе, Белла, наше семейство приносит Вольтури сюрприз за сюрпризом. Аро теперь будет гадать — что мы ещё выкинем ?

\- Не только для Вольтури … - хмыкнул Карлайл. - Как оказалось, Белла с рожденья принадлежит к древнему вампирскому клану, который веками умудрялся скрываться от Вольтури и их шпионов.

Молодая женщина в чёрном нахмурилась:

\- Мы предпочитаем и дальше не иметь с этими выскочками никаких дел и оставаться в тени. А теперь ещё и в качестве секретного оружия. Козыря в рукаве.

Белла всё также стояла и задумчиво смотрела вслед исчезнувшим в снежном вихре Вольтури:

\- Спасибо, бабушка.


	3. ЧАРЛИ

Чарли , с грустной улыбкой, только руками развёл:

\- Это, конечно, очень невежливо что-то жевать и не предложить тебе присоединиться — но … Я же знаю, что ты всё равно откажешься. И не станешь объяснять почему.

Белла кивнула. Ну что тут можно ещё сказать ?

\- Ты о чём то хотел поговорить со мной, папа ? Ты давай ешь — я подожду.

Чарли благодарно кивнул и взялся за ложку. Он не мог знать, что Белла могла легко услышать голодное урчание у него в животе. Теперь, после женитьбы, Чарли стал регулярно питаться и ворчал по поводу образовавшегося небольшого брюшка. Наконец отец отложил ложку в сторону и задумчиво уставился на дочь.

\- Не знаю даже с чего начать … Он конечно был пьян до изумления … И почти ничего не видел … Но тебе и остальным не нужны лишние слухи ? - Белла кивнула в знак согласия и насторожилась:

\- Папа, не тяни ! Что случилось то ?

Чарли вздохнул:

\- Он видел каких то странных волков, которые превратились в людей. Двух молодых парней и девушку. Было темно … Вряд ли он кого опознает — но ...И охотники находили очень странно выглядящие оленьи трупы — почти полностью обескровленные. И рядом волчьи следы …

\- Ладно, папа. Я поговорю с … зятем. И-и … с внуками.

Белла невольно улыбнулась. Так странно было произносить эти слова - «зять», «внуки» … Ей всего то чуть за тридцать, а выглядит она хорошо если на двадцать … Чарли так вообще уже прадедушка …

Чарли видно тоже об этом подумал — и невесело усмехнулся:

\- Попроси своих охотиться подальше. И пореже попадаться … обычным людям на глаза. Нам всем будет проще.  
_____________________________________

… Гаррисон не собирался останавливаться в этом городке — он даже не удосужился посмотреть на указатель чтобы прочесть название этой дыры. Его ждали большие города — большой город — большие охотничьи угодья. Сколько людей пропадает в больших городах за день ? Вот то то же. Пока обнаружится пропажа, пока полиция начнёт шевелить своими неповоротливыми задницами — да здравствует бюрократия ! он уже будет далеко. И ещё долго не покажется в тех местах — пока пыль не уляжется. Но эта девочка … Он не мог не остановиться. Ладно, буквально через полчаса он будет далеко — ищи-свищи …

Очнулся он в каком то сарае. Прикрученный к стулу. Рот был заткнут грязной, вонючей тряпкой. Глаза долго привыкали к темноте. Высокая темноволосая женщина, скорее даже девушка что-то шёпотом выговаривала девочке. Старшая сестра ? Наверняка стандартный набор — никогда не разговаривай с незнакомцами, беги, зови на помощь …

\- Хорошо, что твой брат оказался неподалёку. А если бы ты убила этого … козла и оставила труп посреди улицы ?! Как мы бы это потом объясняли ?

\- Но бабушка !!

Гаррисону было не до их болтовни. Он не мог понять что случилось. Но он не смог пропустить мимо ушей — бабушка ?! Он повернул голову — девочка разговаривала всё с той же молодой, темноволосой женщиной — на вид девятнадцать или около того и никаких «бабушек» поблизости не наблюдалось. Гаррисон, из случившегося тогда помнил только сильный удар в лицо — из сломанного носа до сих пор продолжала течь кровь. Потом девочка одним лёгким толчком ноги вышибла дверь автомобиля и выскочила наружу. Разъяренное лицо какого то подростка - тот одним небрежным движением вырвал другую дверь со стороны водителя, а потом выволок самого Гаррисона — просто выкинул на дорогу - Гаррисон упал лицом в асфальт, даже не почувствовал боли от шока. Машина перевернулась. Жаль … Хороший был автомобиль …

Лицо молодой женщины внезапно оказалось у самого его лица. Бледное, янтарные глаза горят яростью. Гаррисон понял, что самое страшное, что случится в дальнейшем, будет связано с этой женщиной. Белла прошипела:

\- Тебе повезло, гад ! Ты получил короткую отсрочку — придёт мой муж и мы тогда уже решим, что с тобой делать !

Эдвард появился буквально через пару минут. Он бросил беглый взгляд на ,прикрученного к стулу, подонка и тихо и очень ласково(от этого ласкового голоса у Гаррисона пошёл мороз по коже, а брюки намокли в паху) обратился к подростку:

\- Джейкоб, уведи отсюда сестру, пожалуйста …

Он дождался, пока за внуками закроется дверь и через мгновение оказался у стула. В мёртвой тишине раздался резкий хруст. Тело на стуле обмякло.

\- Его не будут искать ? - спросила Белла.

Из горла Эдварда раздался короткий резкий рык.

\- Его уже давно и безуспешно ищут. В нескольких штатах. И думаю, что те, кто его искал были бы только рады узнать, что эта сволочь не вернётся … Где автомобиль ?

\- В гараже. Эмметт привёз.

\- Хорошо. Мы позаботимся и о теле и об автомобиле. Внучка пошла в тебя — притягивает к себе неприятности. Та мразь, что приставала тогда к тебе, тоже была в розыске. Тогда мы с Карлайлом помогли восстановить справедливость.

Белла только головой покачала:

\- В отличие от меня, Изабелла-младшая, сама может постоять за себя. Если бы не её брат — тебе бы просто пришлось похоронить этого урода. Она его хорошо отделала.  
_____________________________________

_**Где то в секретной лаборатории в городе С.** _

_По спине К. прошла волна холода. Одного контейнера не хватало._

_\- Чёрт … Теперь ещё и это …_

_Он набрал номер._

_\- Анна, все на месте ?_

_\- Все. Кроме Р. Он не появлялся с утра._

_У К. потемнело в глазах._

_\- Анна. Досье Р. Мне. На стол. Срочно. Полное._

_К. листал бумаги. Работал кондиционер но К. вспотел так словно в его кабинете стало вдруг жарко и влажно как в бане. «Чёртовы идиоты !! ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО они додумались послать его сюда ! Дали высший допуск ! О чём они думали, чёрт побери ?!» К. снова потянулся к коммутатору:_

_\- Анна, вы вроде с бывшей женой Р. подруги ?_

_\- Да._

_\- Отчего умер их ребёнок ?_

_Анна ответила. У К. снова потемнело в глазах. Дрожащей рукой он набрал короткий номер и странно дребезжащим голосом проскрипел в трубку:_

_\- Уровень угрозы красный. Р. Код …_

_К. знал, что уже слишком поздно. Но потом он сможет сказать, что сделал всё что мог. Только перед кем он будет отчитываться ? Не его вина — не он сделал из талантливого эпидемиолога разработчика биологического оружия. Навешал лапши про самые оснащённые лаборатории в стране, лучших специалистов, которые будут работать рядом, про возможность свалить в любой момент, про помощь в самостоятельных разработках … И не его вина, что сын Р. умер от той самой болезни от которой тот мечтал избавить мир … Но всё же …_

______________________

  
… Аро сидел во главе стола. Кай по правую руку. Аро кивнул молодой женщине:

\- Продолжай, дочь.

Юная вампирша покачала головой:

\- Это всё. Пока всё тихо. Калленам удаётся держать окружающих в неведении. Слухи пресекаются на корню — не без помощи отца Беллы. Сам он знает только об оборотнях. Подозреваю, что и о дочери и её семье он думает примерно тоже самое. Но лишних вопросов не задаёт, Меньше знаешь — лучше спишь.

Кай усмехнулся:

\- Скоро нам всем придётся перейти на их диету ,.. - он кивнул на газету. Гигантский заголовок чуть ли не во всю первую страницу. Фотографии — переполненные больничные палаты, люди в защитных масках на лицах, массовые захоронения …

\- На нас эта зараза не действует ? - осведомился Аро.

\- Нет. - ответила его дочь.

\- Рим уже почти мёртвый город. Меня как то не прельщает охота на собак и кошек … - проворчал Кай себе под нос.

Аро улыбнулся:

\- Что ж … Планета большая. Но кровь людская не водица и стала практически деликатесом … Каллены не выглядят хиляками … Так что … Вернёмся к природе, брат мой, вернёмся к природе !  
__________________

Чарли поднял глаза. Белла. Рядом с ней стояла молодая женщина в старомодном платье.

\- Что такое, Белла ?

\- Элис … Элис видит будущее и она сказала, что для тебя это единственный выход ...Да и ещё для нескольких сот человек …

\- А вы кто ? - обратился Чарли к молчаливой спутнице Беллы.

\- Здравствуй, внук … - улыбнулась она. - Джейкоб !

\- Какого ...

___________________

… - И кто я теперь ? Вампиро-оборотень или оборотень-вампир ? - осведомился Чарли у Карлалайла. Тот пожал плечами:

\- Как хотите так себя и называйте … Главное, что эпидемия вас не затронет …

\- Зато теперь я буду спать на коврике в прихожей. И выкусывать блох … - фыркнул Чарли.

\- Вы когда нибудь видели чтобы я так делал ? - обиженно поинтересовался Джейкоб Джейкоб-младший зафырчал от смеха.

\- Да шучу, шучу … - ухмыльнулся Чарли.

\- Я вот тоже не вылизываюсь словно кошка ! - хмыкнула Рене. Она любовалась на себя в зеркале.

Белла выглядела озабоченной:

\- Элис говорит, что следует ожидать скорого визита старых знакомых …

\- Кого это ? - нахмурился Чарли.

\- Вольтури … - вздохнула Белла. - Хотят познакомиться поближе с нашей, внезапно так увеличившейся семьёй ...

 

 

 


	4. ГОСТИ

\- Что случилось ? - Белла оглядела собравшихся. Чарли выглядел явно озабоченным. Карлайл хмурился. Угрюмый Эмметт разминал пальцы.

 

\- У нас скоро будут гости. - объяснила Элис.

 

\- Вольтури ?

 

\- Нет. - вступил в беседу Карлайл. - Они называют себя «охотники».. Просто люди. Вирус действует очень избирательно — убивает мужчин призывного и женщин детородного возрастов. Но не один вирус не убивает всех — этот убивает девяносто восемь процентов заражённых. Это много но кто то всё таки в конце концов уцелеет. «Охотники» ищут таких — медики и вирусологи пытаются понять, что с ними не так, почему они избежали болезни и смерти … Короче — начальство «охотников» как-то узнало про нас, наш городок. Спутники-шпионы продолжают функционировать … Сюда направляется группа захвата — десять человек попытаются скрытно подобраться к городу, остальные будут ждать у вертолёта. Этим ублюдкам почти всё равно — захватить живыми или мёртвыми. Лишь бы возраст подходил. Главное — кровь. Мы для них не люди — материал для исследований. Мужчина или женщина — всё равно. Главное — возраст.

 

\- И что мы будем делать ? - деловито осведомилась Белла.

 

= Ждать. - ответила ей Элис. - Джейкоб с детьми патрулируют в лесу. Они дадут нам знать, когда кто-то появится … 

 

...Маленький городок. Лес. Никаких сюрпризов. Они просто ждали. Правда одному из команды всё время казалось, что его спину щекочут чьи то внимательные глаза. Он был настороже. Но это его и остальных не спасло. Они просто не успели среагировать …

 

Какой то сарай. На пороге появилась девочка лет десяти. Джонс перевёл дух:

 

\- Малышка, взрослые дома есть ?

 

Девочка улыбнулась:

 

\- Скоро будут.

 

Джонс так и не понял как это произошло. Девочка, продолжая улыбаться, преодолела, разделявшее их расстояние в несколько метров, в одно мгновение и сильный удар выбил воздух из лёгких Джонса и он свалился кулём на землю, хватая ртом воздух, а ещё через миг вокруг него стояло ещё несколько человек. Хрупкая с виду девушка одной рукой вздёрнула его с земли и вскоре на его руках защёлкнулись наручники, а рот был заткнут кляпом. Та же самая девушка небрежно, как свёрнутый в рулон половичок положила Джонса на плечо и понесла куда то вперёд. Джонс попытался протестующе что-то промычать сквозб кляп и тут же был безжалостно сброшен в траву — девушка склонилась над ним — её глаза цвета красного вина светились звериной яростью:

 

\- Скажи спасибо, ублюдок , - прошипела она. - что я только что пообедала — иначе …

 

Она схватила Джонса за ремень и подняла его с такой лёгкостью словно он вдруг стал легче дамской сумочки …

 

… Седой человек в военной форме сидел со скованными наручниками руками и завязанными глазами перед столом в кабинете шерифа и когда из его рта вытащили кляп он, откашлявшись и проглотив горькую слюну, начал говорить явно, заранее заготовленными фразами:

 

\- Я офицер армии Соединённых Штатов ... — но шериф тут же его перебил:

 

\- Я знаю кто вы и зачем вы здесь. Так что не трудитесь. Сколько ваших людей сейчас пытаются пробраться в город ?

 

Седой молчал.

 

\- Десятеро. Остался один.

 

Седой вскинул голову — он не мог видеть говорившего — но это был явно не шериф. Молодой голос. 

 

\- Всё последний.

 

\- Точно ?

 

\- Это также точно, что на стуле сидит не просто офицер. Он главный в команде. И он решает — кого стоит тащить к вертолёту и потом выпотрошить ради «общего блага», а кого можно просто пристрелить …

 

\- Эта машинка позволяет сделать экспресс-анализ и определить — заражён человек или нет. - вступил третий, незнакомый голос. - Судя по всему — вам, сэр, недолго осталось. Вы больны.

 

\- Чёрт … - пробормотал седой.

 

\- И так как внутри базы все ходили без защиты, а так как вы проводили совещания и общались практически со всеми из специалистов и персонала, то нам уже можно не беспокоиться, что нас снова посетят незваные гости. Болезнь развивается стремительно. Сколько времени вы уже в пути ? - это был уже новый - молодой женский голос.

 

Седой стиснул челюсти. Они потеряли связь с базой ещё вчера. Значит причина в этом … Нет никакого смысла тащить кого то к вертолёту — уже некому искать ответ … 

 

\- Вертолёта тоже уже нет … - молодой голос. - Мы об этом позаботились. А пешком вам топать далековато ...

 

 

 


	5. АРО

\- Что тебя надо Аро ? Теперь нам почти нечего опасаться — людям не до нас.

 

\- Не скажи … - усмехнулся Аро. - А как быть с вашими «гостями» ?

 

\- Мы о них позаботились. Но о большинстве позаботился вирус. - вышла вперёд Белла. - Так что ты хочешь, Аро ?

 

\- Забавно — но ничего особенного. - улыбнулся Аро. - Как видишь я без свиты. Даже Кай остался дома. Слышала бы ты как он ворчит по поводу изменений в «меню» … Но тут кое-кто хочет с тобой и Несси познакомиться …

 

Из-за спины Аро выступила молодая девушка.

 

\- Кто это ? - нахмурилась Белла.

 

Аро … рассмеялся:

 

\- Моя дочь, Вот решил обзавестись наследницей «на старости лет». Ну не только твоему семейству всё время приносить сюрпризы … Я тоже люблю удивлять.

 

\- Всё таки, Аро, объяснись … - вступил в разговор Карлайл.

 

Аро стал очень серьёзен:

 

\- Много людей умерло, Карлайл. Но оставшиеся в живых на многое готовы ради силы, подобной нашей, и неуязвимости перед болезнью для себя и своих близких… Поэтому мы все для них лакомый кусочек. Так что не стоит расслабляться. А сейчас действительно — моя дочь очень хочет познакомиться с твоей, Белла. И не хмурься — её мать осталась дома с младшей. Жива. Твой опыт нам очень пригодился.

 

Беллу передёрнуло — она не забыла ту бездну беспомощности и боли в которую ей пришлось погрузиться. 

 

___________________________

 

\- Вот. Надень.

 

\- Что это бабушка ? - Белла надела медальон на длинной цепочке. На медальоне был изображён странный и сложный знак.

 

\- Символ нашего клана. Вы же сегодня собираетесь устроить что то вроде приёма — с присутствием Аро.

 

\- Ну да …

 

\- А Аро сказал, что любит удивлять … Посмотришь на его лицо — я тоже люблю приносить сюрпризы …

 

… Аро просто впился в медальоне глазами … Тем более, что точно такие же висели теперь на груди у Чарли и у Рене. Бабушка появилась последней. Торжественно, как королева, со свитой — несколько молчаливых женщин в чёрных мантиях. Капюшоны надвинуты глубоко на глаза. 

 

Аро пытался справиться с собственным языком. Белла даже не представляла его таким — расстеряным, встревоженным … Если бы Аро мог побледнеть ещё больше то стал бы белее мела. 

 

\- Вероника … - наконец просипел он.

 

Белла вопросительно уставилась на бабушку. Та улыбнулась и указала на Аро:

 

\- Кто это по твоему ?

 

Белла была в недоумении:

 

\- Я помню кто это — Аро …

 

Вероника развеселилась:

 

\- Познакомься с ним ещё раз. Это твой пра-пра-пра … и ещё много пра двоюродный прадед.

 

Одна из спутниц Вероники откинула капюшон. Молодая женщина подошла к Аро и, не без ехидства, поклонилась Вольтури:

 

\- Ну здравствуй. Давно не виделись, отец. 

 


	6. Р.

Была боль. И ничего кроме боли. Океан боли. Вселенная боли. Боль, что разрывала внутренности и перемалывала кости в муку. Боль от пуль, что разрывали плоть и ломали его кости показалась бы ему сейчас, по сравнению с этой, лёгкой болью от ударов небольших градин по голове и рукам, словно капли дождя били по телу … И даже сквозь эту боль пробивалось недоумение — почему они его не добили ? Р. ждал — он слышал как шуршит трава под ногами у его преследователей. Их шаги, похрустывание камешков под каблуком. И вдруг полная тишина — какой то негромкий вскрик, звук падения — что-то тяжёлое упало в траву, его тело поднимают и куда то несут. Р. потерял сознание. Он даже не смог бы сказать, что очнулся — правильнее было сказать, что снова стал ощущать себя . Здесь. В полной темноте. Темнота и боль. Больше ничего. На долгие часы.

 

...Наконец боль ушла. И начались странности …

 

\- Пей … - красная вязкая жидкость. Он пил. Пил жадно и не спрашивая, что это такое в чашке.

 

\- Ещё …

 

\- Пей. Хорошо.

 

 

Высокий худой человек сидел перед ним на корточках и со странным любопытством разглядывал Р.

 

\- Зачем ты меня спас.

 

Худой криво усмехнулся.

 

\- Ты заварил эту кашу. Ты выпустил джинна из бутылки. И ты можешь загнать его обратно. А я тебе помогу.

 

\- Зачем тебе это ?

 

\- Я очень долго живу в этих местах. Я уходил и возвращался. Я не стану утверждать, что люблю местных жителей но … Я почему то привязан к этому городу. И я побывал в местном роддоме. Твой вирус … - Худой скрипнул зубами. - Какое то извращённое сознание создало его. Рыдающие от голода младенцы. И мёртвые матери. Мёртвые врачи, медсёстры … Считается, что у нашего брата нет сердца. Оно действительно не бьётся. Но мне всё равно было больно.

 

Р. удивлённо хмыкнул:

 

\- Что значит не бьётся ?

 

\- Положи руку себе на грудь.

 

Р. сделал требуемое, гремя цепью и не услышал собственного сердца, попробовал нащупать пульс:

\- Какого чёрта ?! Что ты со мной сделал ?!!

 

Худой незнакомец выпрямился в свой немалый рост.

 

\- Мы сидим в пещере. Сейчас глубокая ночь. Ни одного источника света. Тем не менее ты легко смог бы читать свежие газеты если бы они ещё выходили. Ты теперь видишь в темноте. Когда ты в последний раз спал ?

 

\- Не помню … Мне почему то не хочется спать.

 

Худой склонил голову с ехидной улыбкой поглядел на Р.:

 

\- Посещал уборную ? Ел что-то кроме … моего питья …

 

\- Так что ты сомной сделал ?

 

\- Считай, что я сделал тебя бессмертным. Ты теперь не должен спать, ты не знаешь усталости. И теперь у тебя весьма специфическая диета …

 

\- Какая ?

 

Худой улыбнулся во весь рот:

 

\- Кровь.

 

Р. вскочил на ноги:

 

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать ?

 

\- Я тебя обратил. Ты вампир.

 

Р. помотал головой:

 

\- Вампиров не бывает.

 

Худой по птичьи склонил голову — узкий рот растянула ироничная улыбка

 

\- В тебя стреляли. Пуля перебила позвоночник. Ты не мог идти — тебе прострелили колено. А сейчас ты стоишь передо мной на своих собственных ногах и пытаешься со мной спорить. Мы не спим в гробах, не боимся святой воды и креста, солнца. Осиновый кол ? Требуется немалое усилие чтобы вогнать его в твоё или моё тело … Отражаемся в зеркалах. - Худой стал резко серьёзен. - В твоём распоряжении будет почти любое лабораторное оборудование, а так как спать тебе теперь не надо и ты не будешь испытывать усталости — довольно много времени. Но для начала я устрою тебе небольшую экскурсию по городу — чтобы ты увидел воочию, что натворил. Нет большего стимула чем хорошая мотивация …

 

… Р. Обнаружил, что теперь его не тошнит. И он разучился плакать. Виктор (так оказывается звали пещерного жителя) молча шёл за Р. только иногда подталкивая его в спину по направлению к . Уже в пещере Виктор молча протянул Р. чашку и сказал:

 

\- Есть одна хорошая новость.

 

Р. отпил глоток и поднял глаза — Виктор улыбался но как то печально:

 

\- Вампира можно убить. Но перед смертью ты должен оказать этому миру услугу.

 

\- Какую ?

 

Виктор выглядел удивлённым:

 

\- Как какую ? Спасти тех кто остался … И пока ещё жив. 


End file.
